


Obsessive Marinette

by KidotheSinner (Sodokachi)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Ladrien Summer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/KidotheSinner
Summary: After she finds out that Adrien likes her alter-ego Ladybug, Marinette hatches a plan inspired by the worst of all role models: The Internet.





	Obsessive Marinette

Marinette sat in her room as she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Returning Adrien's phone had actually gone smoothly and no one was any the wiser. More importantly was what she had learned from her excursion.

Adrien Agreste liked Ladybug. Liked her enough that he had blushed just by looking at her. Of course Marinette wanted to know more about how much Adrien liked her alter ego. So who could blame her if she snuck around a bit. Maybe took his phone and glanced through a couple of his searches. Okay, so it was a bit creepy, but she had learned so much! Adrien had a fascination with Ladybug that went far beyond anything she could have ever expected (or even dreamed of). He had pictures of her on his phone, searches of less than reputable things, and she flushed when thinking about how he had searched for, in his own search terms, ladybutt.

She squealed quietly to herself as she spun in her desk chair. She couldn't believe Adrien liked her like that! She must have done a lot right as Ladybug to have gained her loves attention. She had to think of a way to work this to her advantage. Since Tikki had been very uncooperative since this whole thing had started she would just have to figure things out on her own.

She couldn't ask Alya due to this whole thing involving Ladybug. Then who could she go to for help? Her eyes flitted over to her computer and then lit up.

The internet would hold the answer! She just knew it. A goofy grin spread across her face and she let out a cute giggle. She pushed her desk chair back to her computer and clicked on her browser. The grin didn't diminish as she searched. Only the deepening red on her face gave away the content of the searches.

* * *

Adrien was just minding his own business as he walked down a side street that evening. The small walkway was as pleasant a place as any other in Paris. The sun had just finished setting as he started on his way home from a long and relaxing walk. He was humming when the unexpected happened. The unexpected came in the form of a short girl wearing spots dropping down in front of him with a manic grin on her very red face.

"Hello Adrien." She murmured, her voice low and rough.

He stared at her with his mouth slightly hanging open. Several seconds passed like this before Adrien realized he needed to reply.

"H-hey Ladybug!" He realized that shouting at her probably wasn't the best reaction, but at the moment he was really having trouble thinking. Especially with the way she was looking at him.

Strangely enough the wild look in her eyes only increased as he stammered.

A strange look of determination seemed to settle over the girl as she surged forward and pushed Adrien against one side of the walkway.

She took a deep breath. "So, I heard you like me?"

Before he could respond she was moving again. She dropped down on her knees and quickly undid his belt, pushed down his jeans, and pushed her face up against the bulge in his boxers. He stared down at her in shock as he found himself not sure as to why this was happening. However, since he did not want it to stop he didn't say or do anything but stare.

The cute pigtailed girl nuzzled against the bulge before pushing his boxers down his legs.

Her eyes filled with hearts as she came face to face with the source of the bulge.

"Adrien-" She started sounding breathless. "-your cock is huge!"

Adrien's breath hitched at her amorous words. He felt her warm breath on him and couldn't help from getting hard.

Ladybug's eyes widened as his cock grew in length enough to poke her gently on the cheek. Smiling, she pressed her face into it before looking up at Adrien.

Adrien flushed at the heat in Ladybug's eyes. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this teasing.

"L-Ladybug!" He moaned as her hand firmly grasped him.

Her eyes returned to his cock as she started running her hand firmly over his length. She glanced up at him a moment before licking the head. She hummed happily at the taste as she swirled her tongue around him before finally closing her lips around the tip.

Adrien's fingers gripped the wall behind him as he struggled to keep in control of himself. The pleasure was too much for him as the warmth and wetness made him see stars.

She continued to rub him back and forth with her hand; the tip of his cock still in her mouth. She made sure to keep her tongue constantly slathering the tip and gently started running her other hand up and down under his shirt.

At this point Adrien had to cover his mouth with his hand-lest they be discovered by his loud moans.

She started to get a good rhythm going as his knees shook from the pleasure. She could tell he was getting close as his cock throbbed in her mouth.

Adrien groaned as he tried to hold on. This was both heaven and hell to him as he tried to stop himself from cumming. He did not want this moment to end.

She only took his cock out of her mouth for a moment to say "Feel free to cum whenever you like." before she took his cock back into her mouth and started upping the speed and intensity of the blowjob.

Ladybug looked up at him with one eye closed and he finally lost it at the lustful look he found there. As he came he bit his hand to muffle his moans.

She continued pumping him as he came. Since her mouth was still covering him Ladybug was able to happily swallow the cum as it came rushing out. Some of the cum managed to slip out of the warm cavern of her mouth and ended up across her chest. She hummed happily at his shattered expression.

"So, do you want to go out on a date sometime?" She asked shyly.

He stared down her. The girl was still on her knees with cum dripping off her. His cum. His cock was still gently resting in the grip of her hand. Still the girl looked at him as if nothing had happened since she had said he liked her. She was still smiling brightly up at him and was now asking him out. Well then.

"S-Sure." He stammered. Because what else was he going to say?

This was nowhere near any situation that he thought would get him and Ladybug together. It didn't matter though. Not with the beautiful girl now grinning due to his answer and him feeling so satisfied. He just really couldn't find it in him to care about any of the weirdness.

So when the girl happily jumped on him in celebration of her plan succeeding he just put his arms around her and accepted it. Apparently he had never needed to win Ladybug over. He already had. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say here. I wanted to do something for Ladrien summer. This happened because I'm a filthy pervert apparently. Err, tell me if you err enjoyed it I suppose.


End file.
